Jane's Addiction
by Whitenoise14
Summary: Jane and Maura have been friends for so long, and finally step over that line. WIll things last?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I own nothing. Just a huge Rizzoli and Isles fan, and love the dynamic Jane and Maura have. This is my first fiction with the two of them! Enjoy!_

"I thought you'd want some company," Maura said to Jane as she stepped into the door of her apartment with a fresh and warm pizza still in the box.

"Oh God, Maura, you really shouldn't have!"

Maura then walked inside and laid the pizza down on Jane's kitchen table. She then got a couple of plates out and started setting everything up.

It had been a long week for the two of them, especially Jane. The two had been working on a brutal murder case that involved Hoyt's cousin. Though he wasn't quite the psychopath Charles Hoyt was, all of this was still very difficult to stomach for Jane. She repeatedly looked down at her hands and saw the scars from the scalpel she'd been stabbed with.

"Please Jane, try to relax," Maura said as she extended her hand. Jane took it, and a charge went through both of their bodies. It was clear that the two of them had feelings for each other, but neither one of them acted on it. Both of them were also nervous and slightly confused, but neither had ever been with a woman before.

"It's really hard Maura," Jane said, trying to hold back some tears. "I know Allen Hoyt is completely different from Charles Hoyt, but I just can't help but see that bastard's face in my mind."

"But Jane, Charles Hoyt is dead…You killed him yourself."

"I know Maura, but just seeing the 'Hoyt' name just gets to me. I think it always will."

Maura took a bite of her pizza which almost burned the roof of her mouth. She then squeezed Jane's hand even harder. The connection the two shared was completely undeniable, and beautiful. Even though Maura wasn't saying a whole lot, just her being there with Jane meant so much.

"Well Jane, you know I'm here whenever you need me."

"I know Maura. You're really sweet to stay with me."

Maura then got up, and got out a wine bottle she had brought. It was a 1995 Bordeux that she had been saving for a special occasion. She figured that this sort of comfort and healing was exactly what Jane needed and the right time to open this wine.

"What is that?" Jane asked very inquisitively.

"It's a 1995 Bordeux that I actually got in Bordeux, in 1995 when I was vacationing with mother," Maura replied as she put the corkscrew in the bottle. "I figured now was the time."

Maura poured two glasses and handed one to Jane. "Good lord that's good! Man, I think I may have to head to France some day!"

Maura laughed as she took a sip herself. She then spun the glass around and watched as the liquid circled. "It does have a nice little bite to it, and the grapes have been aged exquisitely," she said. She then took another sip. "I think this was made in the Southern part of Bordeux. I can taste a specific grape grown in that region specifically."

"I wonder all the time how you know this sort of stuff," Jane said.

Maura was flattered. She was also getting a little loopy as she was on her second glass. She was feeling great, mostly because Jane was finally seeming to relax. She then looked at her watch. It read 11:33 PM and she felt like she should call it a night.

"Jane, I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maura, are you sure? I know you, and you're a bit of a lightweight. I wouldn't want you to get stopped."

Maura thought and realized Jane was right. "Well, I'll call a taxi. That seems to be the best idea."

"Maura, come on? Just stay over. I'll feel better if you do. You wouldn't want to upset me after you have done such a good job cheering me up, would you?"

Maura smiled and replied sarcastically "Well OK Jane. But just so you know, I don't have my jammies…"

Jane then looked Maura up and down. She was looking phenomenal as usual, with a very nice formfitting black dress with a beautiful beige cardigan over it. She thought to herself about how beautiful she was, and also thought tonight was the night she would make a move.

"Well Maura, maybe you don't need them…."

Maura got a little confused. She didn't know if Jane was hitting on her, or just speaking extemporaneously because she had been drinking. In any event, all those questions were answered when Jane moved closer to Maura, grabbed her hand and then began to kiss her passionately. Both of them were a little nervous because neither had ever kissed a woman before. But this was more than that. It was kissing your best friend passionately, and really connecting with them on a more physical and emotional level.

Maura kissed back, and very sweetly massaged her tongue to Jane's . this was definitely something serious, and something that deep down both of them wanted. After about two minutes of unmitigated passion Maura pulled away.

"Jane, did you just wait, did you just kiss me?"

Jane smiled. "Yes Maura, I did. Tell me you haven't wanted that for quite some time."

Maura thought for a second. She had wondered what it would have been like to feel Jane's lips against hers. "Yes Jane, I've wondered what it would be like…and this was better than anything I could have possibly imagined."

Maura then leaned in and kissed Jane again. She felt her beautiful body up and down, and felt Jane's very perky breasts underneath her simple white t shirt. Jane then returned the favor, and felt Maura's beautiful breasts underneath her dress. Maura backed away for a second, and then took off her cardigan and then her dress, exposing her nude, lacy silk bra, as well as her silk nude panties. Jane then cane over to her and rubbed Maura's very muscular stomach. Jane reached behind Maura and unclipped her bra. Maura's beautiful, round, luscious breasts, with her very erect nipples were then exposed, and Jane loved that, and felt them over and over again. Jane took her tongue and encircled it around Maura's perky nipples. She licked Maura up and down, and then moved south.

Jane took off Maura's panties with her teeth. She placed them next to the couch, and put her tongue deep up inside Maura's pussy, and began to work exquisitely and expertly. Even though Jane had never done this before, it seemed like she was an old pro. She continued to lick deep inside Maura, and she felt Maura getting hotter and wetter by the second. Maura began to moan softly, and when Jane sensed that Maura was close to the edge, she began to pick up the pace. Maura felt the heat and the passion that both of them had created, and then began to scream Jane's name at the top of her lungs. As Jane's tongue continued to enter Maura deeper and deeper, Maura clenched her fists and screamed Jane's name once again. Finally, Jane gave one last thrust with her tongue, and Maura came everywhere.

As the two basked in afterglow, Maura had a very strange feeling. She was thrilled, because she had never felt passion anything like this, but she was also a little scared. After all, this was a woman, and it was Jane. She was afraid how this would change things moving forward. Even with her trepidation, she was excited at the prospect of being with Jane and potentially building something.

"Wow," Maura said as she laid naked next to Jane. "Did that really just happen?"

"Definitely Maura, it did," Jane replied as she kissed Maura's cheek. "And it's something both of us have been wanting for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Maura woke up without her bearings. She was naked, in Jane's house, with Jane right next to her. Secretly, she had wanted this to happen for a very long time, but just had no idea how to act on it. She tried to get dressed and get out of there as fast as possible, but couldn't She got her underwear and bra on before Jane woke up.

"Um, excuse me, where are you going?" Jane asked sternly.

For one of the first times in her life, Maura was at a loss for words. She wanted to be there with Jane, but she was scared and a little uncomfortable.

"Maura, did you just try to sneak out on me?" Jane said strongly. "Because if you did, then wow. Maybe we should rethink all this."

Maura felt horrible. She really didn't want to hurt Jane's feelings, but she just had so many emotions right now, and wasn't sure about any of them. She didn't know if she could truly love a woman, plus, she and Jane were best friends. How on earth would this change things?

"Jane, I am so sorry, but you have to understand, I am scared, and for the first time in my life, I don't understand anything. Last night was amazing, and yes, I have secretly wanted it for so long. But, sexual intercourse changes everything, you know that."

Jane was not impressed or amused. She just stared right at Maura.

"Maura, I want things to change. Now, you're my best friend, and always will be, but, I want something more. Nobody knows me like you do, nor does anyone read me like you do. Plus, you're insanely hot."

Maura looked down and was flattered. She had never really seen Jane open herself up like this, so she really must have meant business. Before she said another word, she leaned in, got close to Jane and gave her a really big kiss on the lips. Jane kissed her back, and she finally knew how Maura really felt.

"Jane, you're right. I feel the same things you do. We've been through so much together, and you've always been there for me. Plus, I like being there for you on a more emotional level. And it was beyond amazing last night. I haven't felt that sort of sexual chemistry with anyone, in well…ever."

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura once more then held her hand. She could feel a charge go through her body like nothing she had ever felt before. Maura loved Jane's rough and tumble attitude, but she also enjoyed the softer side.

"But Jane, on a serious note, I need to go home and change….I can't go to work wearing the same thing I wore yesterday, that's beyond a dead giveaway…."

"A giveaway for what?" Jane answered meanly.

"Well, that I just hooked up with this beautiful dark haired detective!"

Jane smiled and got Maura's things together and handed them to her. Maura then put her dress back on as the two headed outside to Jane's car. Jane drove Maura back to her house, where she got dressed and headed back out quickly. Luckily, Jane's mother wasn't there to probe and prod Maura about where she had been the night before. When Maura got back into Jane's car, she just had one final question for her.

"So what do we tell the others?"

"Well, let's take it slow. When things get more serious, we'll come clean."

Maura liked that answer and leaned in and gave Jane a sweet, loving kiss. The two then headed off to work, together.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane pulled up to the precinct, and Maura discreetly got out of the car first, making sure no one saw her do so. Jane waited about five minutes before heading into the side cafe where her mom worked. She wanted to get the interaction with her mom out of the way first.

"Jane, I was worried sick about Dr. Isles! Is she OK? It's just not like her to not come home all night!"

"She's fine, mom, she's fine. She was over at my place, and it got late, and we both had been drinking a little so she crashed on my couch. No need for you to worry. Now, could you please give me a coffee? I'm running a little slow this morning."

Jane's mother did as she was asked. She didn't completely buy what Jane just told her, but she bought it enough to leave Jane alone about it. Jane thanked her, and then headed into the precinct.

She exchanged hellos with her brother, Frost and Korsak before sitting at her desk and going over files. She saw a fresh one on Allen Hoyt, who was almost as sordid and deranged as his cousin. Some of the murders and tortures he had committed made Jane's stomach turn, but she felt she needed to get through everything to make sure she had a firm grasp on him. She finally finished up, and then her mind went immediately to Maura. She had been holding these feelings in for a really long time, and honestly, she surprised herself that she acted on them. She had never been one to wear her heart on her sleeve and completely expose herself the way that she did, but it really just felt good. It was almost as if she was destined to be with Maura, and it just took this particular case to bring them together.

All of the sudden, a voice broke Jane's daydream.

"Jane," Frost's voice said as he approached her desk.

Jane sputtered a little, but then gathered herself and responded. "Oh, yes, Frost?" she replied, still somewhat trying to get herself together. Frost could tell she was a little out of it, but he really didn't understand why. Being a typical male, he didn't delve any deeper and just kept things on the surface.

"I just wanted to make sure you're OK with all this with Allen Hoyt," he said with a lot of care in his voice. "We all know what a psychopath his cousin was, and how he effected you."

Jane actually loved how considerate Frost was being. She always thought he was more sensitive than the next guy, and every once in a while he would do something to prove it.

"Thanks a lot Frost, I really appreciate it," she replied. "We have all the evidence against him and I'm going to make sure he spends the rest of his life in prison. We just have to make sure he's not as sick as his crazy cousin was, you know, how he ordered all those murders from when he was behind bars?"

"Yes, I remember Jane, I was there," Frost said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He then walked by her and said "It's going to be OK Jane," and with that, he was off. As soon as her attention was off of Frost, she immediately returned to thinking about Maura again. She was just hoping that Maura was doing the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura sat in her office. It was a quiet day, and on days when she didn't have a body to analyze, things could get a little slow. She would have liked to have gotten called to a crime scene because it would take her mind off of Jane. She was thrilled with what happened the night before, but she didn't love how consumed her mind had become with Jane. Even before last night she thought about Jane, but obviously not like this. Just as she was compulsively organizing the files on her desk, her phone rang.

"This is Dr. Isles," she said. It was Korsak on the other line.

There had been a homicide in a park right near BCU. Maura looked at her watch and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning, which was a little strange. Given that most homicides happen at night, she wondered why this one took so long to find. But, she stopped caring, and then asked Korsak if he could give her a lift over there.

As the two arrived, she found Jane and Frost, talking to alleged witnesses to see if anyone saw or remembered anything. Unfortunately, they weren't getting anywhere. Both Jane and Maura were a little nervous as to how they would interact, given what happened, but things went remarkably smoothly. Maura had wondered why it was Korsak who called her and not Jane, but she realized that this was not something worth bringing up. She headed over to the body, which was a man, in good shape, in his mid thirties. Luckily his wallet was still on him. Maura rolled up her sleeves and put gloves on and checked to see if she could find anything else.

Then, a very familiar voice chimed in.

"What've we got?" Jane asked, in her normal tone.

"Jake Adams, 35," Maura responded. "Gunshot wound to the chest, and another on his inner thigh. He also has several abrasions on his neck." She then rolled up his pants "and all over his legs."

Jane jotted all what Maura said down on a notepad. She seemed very serious as per usual.

Maura knew that she would able to find out more once she got him on her table. She also was relived that there was no awkwardness between her and Jane. She had thought about what their first interaction would be like, and she was scared she would freeze. She was very happy that she didn't.

* * *

><p>The body made it back to Maura's office, and she was trying to see if she could find anything else. She loved this part of her job, as she really enjoyed putting the puzzle together as to who the victim was and how exactly he or she was killed. She lowered her goggles and looked deeply at Adams' hands. She found some faint scars there that suggested a potential struggle. As she took note, she heard Jane's voice behind her.<p>

"Hard at work, Doc?" Jane said.

Maura was very focused on the body. She couldn't really detect any sort of undertone in Jane's voice, so she gave her the new information she found. "I see some small contusions on both of Jake's hands," she said. She then touched his right hand again, and felt it even more. "His metacarpus on his right hand also appears to be fractured, and he has a very, very deep bruise on his left hand. He clearly did not go down without a fight."

Jane looked around. It was only the two of them in Maura's office, and even though she wanted to get more information on the victim, it was hard for her to resist Maura. One of Jane's only weaknesses was Maura. She loved how feminine she dressed and how properly she spoke, and whenever she went off on any sort of tangent with any sort of medical jargon, Jane melted. She was relieved that there was no one else around because she wanted to get deep into Maura's feelings.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Finally, Maura broke it. "Jane, what is it? Please say something. "Oh, it's nothing," Jane responded. "But you know, I have always found you even sexier whenever you speak all that medical language."

Maura laughed. "Is that so? Interesting. I have always thought you hated my vernacular, and my descriptions. I have certainly seen you roll your eyes more than once as I have been pontificating on some sort of medical issue. In fact, there was one time when…."

Before Maura could finish her thought, Jane had pulled her close and started to kiss her. The kiss was beautiful, and sexual, and just felt right. Maura moved her tongue further into Jane's mouth, while Jane continued to massage her tongue with Maura's. After about two minutes, Jane finally pulled away.

"Now, as much as I do love it when you speak, I love it even more when we kiss."

Maura smiled back at her and kissed her back. "Jane, I do very much love it too, but we can't do this here. First, we run the risk of getting caught, and second, I feel so odd doing anything in a sexual manner while there are dead bodies around."

Jane realized that Maura had a point. She also realized that she had been gone for a long time, and that the rest of the team was probably wondering where she was.

"Fine. I'll give these notes back to the rest of the guys. If you find anything else out, let me know. But can we continue this tonight?"

"Absolutely," Maura replied, leaning in to kiss Jane one more time.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura closed her laptop and then turned the light off in the office. She put her coat on, and then reached for her phone, where she saw a text from Jane. "Can't wait!" it read. She smiled and then headed outside, only to once again realize that she didn't have a car. She then walked to the T station and waited. Her mind was racing with anticipation, as this was her first real date with Jane. They had agreed to go to a restaurant right by her place. Honestly, it didn't really matter where they decided to go. She was just really happy to explore this new chapter with Jane. As the train approached, she got on it, and immediately started to stress about what she was going to wear.

After the 15 minute ride, she stepped off and then walked ten minutes to her door. Her feet were killing her, as the three inch heels she was wearing were certainly not suitable to walk in. She contemplated taking them off and just walking barefoot, but she knew all the disgustingness that was on the streets.

…

Jane was conflicted. She had a fair amount of clothes, but she wanted to really wow Maura. This was hard, because she was the queen of casual, and hated to be uncomfortable, but she felt like if she could be uncomfortable while wowing Maura, then it would all be worth it. She put on two dresses that were awful, and decided that she was just going to be herself. If Maura wasn't wowed, then so be it. She let her black, curly locks down, and then put on a very simple grey cotton dress and flats. It was a very "Jane" outfit, and she loved every inch of it.

Meanwhile, Maura decided to go with a really stunning, tight, knee-length blue Herve Leger dress that she bought a month ago, and was saving for a special occasion. She then slid on some open toed nude Chenel stilettos. She blow-dried her hair and let it down, and then looked at herself in the mirror. She loved how she looked, and was really ready for Jane to see her.

They decided to meet at the restaurant, as it was walking distance from Maura's house. Maura arrived first, and after a minute, she heard a very familiar voice.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hope you haven't been waiting too long," Jane said as she put her hand on Maura's shoulder. Maura stood up and then gave Jane a hug, and then a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Nope, only about five minutes. I put my name in, and they said our table would be ready as soon as you got here. Shall we?"

Jane looked Maura up and down, and loved what she saw. Maura always looked good, but now, she was on fire.

"Maura, you look hot! That dress is stunning!"

Maura loved the compliment, and that Jane noticed. "Oh, you mean this 'ol rag? I had it in the back of my closet."

Jane, forgetting they were in public leaned in and gave Maura a sweet and long kiss on the lips. About midway through, the hostess came over and ushered them to their table.

As they sat down, Maura told Jane how nice she looked. Even though Maura had seen Jane in dresses before, there was something different about tonight. She could sense that Jane was trying to look nice for her, which she absolutely loved and adored.

Even though the two of them knew each other very well, there was certainly an excitement about tonight. They were giddy as they held hands, and chatted over pasta and salads. There were no lulls in the conversation, nor was there any awkwardness. It was like the two of them were destined for each other.

Maura really had no inhibitions in front of Jane as she polished off a plate of of pasta. She didn't care that she'd look a little bloated through her skin tight dress, nor did she care that she didn't appear ladylike, shoveling pasta into her mouth. With Jane, none of that mattered.

"I've never seen you eat like that," Jane pointed out. "Normally you're so ladylike and proper…tonight, it was like I was looking at myself eating."

Maura laughed and grabbed Jane's hand. "Well, there are a lot of things you've never seen me do detective…."

"Oh really doctor? Well, I hope to be privy to some of those things very, very soon."

The waiter then came over with the bill, which Maura paid. "Next time, you'll get it," she said very matter-of-factly. "But I just want to get out of here as fast as possible." The waiter returned with Maura's credit card and the receipt. The bill was $85, and Maura left a $25 tip. "Good lord, someone's generous," Jane joked. "Well, I like to reward people who do good work…," Maura replied.

With that, the two were off. They headed into Jane's car, and made their way back to Jane's apartment. As soon as Jane turned and put the key in the door, she felt the heat of Maura's beautiful body all over her. Jane pushed the door open and then turned around and shoved her tongue as deep inside Maura's mouth as humanly possible. She loved this, and loved the natural heat and juice that was created with all of this. The two made it inside, and onto the couch, where they continued to fiercely make out.

Maura kicked her heels off as Jane laid on top of her. Jane continued to put her tongue as deep inside Maura's mouth as possible. She then leaned up, and reached for the bottom of her dress, which she then took off. Maura was amazed with just how fabulous Jane's body was. She was thin, but her skin was perfect, and she was very, very toned. She looked at the lacy black bra that jane was wearing, which covered her small but perky breasts. Maura then reached around and unclipped Jane's bra, and marveled at just how perky, and lovely Jane's breasts were. She took them in her hands and caressed them over and over again, and jane responded by reaching for Maura's dress and removing it. As Maura leaned to put her luscious lips around Jane's fully erect nipples, Jane returned the favor by rubbing Maura's toned stomach.

As Maura's tongue continued to circle Jane's nipples, she then reached down and removed the lacy black boyshorts that Jane was wearing. She then took two fingers and put them deep inside Jane's pussy. Jane was already hot, and wet, but she was getting closer to the edge, as Maura was pushing all the right buttons. Maura loved feeling Jane's warm and moist pussy with her fingers, while she felt Jane's incredibly hard nipples were her tongue. As Maura continued to push and pull with her fingers inside of Jane, Jane began to scream.

"Oh my god Maura," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Maura loved how excited she was making Jane, so she tried even harder to make her hotter and wetter. She continued to push her fingers even deeper inside Jane's pussy, and she continued to tease Jane as she softly licked and kissed her nipples. Jane then let out another scream and then yelled "Oh, Fuck, Maura!" and then let out a ferocious cum all over the couch. She couldn't believe how happy she was and just how much Maura had rocked her world. She was honestly thrilled with how easy this was, and she was surprised about just how much sexual chemistry the two of them had. This truly was the best she had ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura came prepared this time. She figured she might be spending the night at Jane's, so she brought over a nice batch of Saturday clothing. She woke up before Jane did, and hopped in the shower. After about ten minutes, she dried herself off, and got dressed in some very tight jeans with a black cardigan adorning her shoulders. She saw Jane, who was still fast asleep and then gave her a very polite and sweet kiss on the cheek.

She then found her way into Jane's kitchen, and looked around. In true Jane form, she didn't have much. Maura wanted to make some sort of special breakfast for her, but she wasn't working with a whole lot. She then found some eggs, peppers, ham and cheese, and decided to make some nice, Denver omelets for both of them. Maura really didn't want to wake Jane, so she worked as quietly as possible. She cracked the eggs on the edge of the bowl, and the scrambled them up. She then poured the contents onto a frying pan, and cooked it for about 40 seconds before throwing everything else in. She folded it expertly and then sprinkled a little cheese on top of it. She made another one, which came out perfectly. She found some potatoes, and was thinking about making some hash browns, but didn't want to over-carb. She then found some apples and oranges that she cut up and presented beautifully on the plate. Just as she laid everything out on the table, she heard a very familiar voice.

"Maura!" Jane said pointedly.

"Oh Jane, you ruined my surprise! I was going to either give you breakfast in bed, or wake you up and have to come out to a lovely presentation. In any event, what do you think?"

"Maura, first, I can't believe you're awake at 7 am on a Saturday, and second, this is beyond sweet of you…I can't believe you did this for me."

Just as Jane finished that sentence, she pulled Maura in for a kiss. Maura enjoyed it, but Jane could tell something was off.

"Maura, what is it? Are you ok?" Jane asked nervously.

"I'm fine Jane. But can you do me a favor? Please brush your teeth!"

Jane laughed. "So I think the worst and all you're telling me is that I have awful morning breath!"

Realizing that she had hurt Jane's feelings a little, Maura pulled her in and braved the morning breath, and gave her a nice kiss. "Well, clearly I don't care that much. But, it isn't really your best quality. Plus, it's just unbecoming of a lady."

Jane laughed hysterically as she walked to the bathroom. She got her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing away. As she was doing so, she somewhat audibly said to Maura. "Well, Doctor…if I ever wake up before you and you're lucky enough to get a kiss from me, we'll just see how minty-fresh you smell!"

After she finished, Jane put on her robe and headed for the table with Maura. She took a bite of the omelet, which she loved, and then looked Maura up and down. Maura felt Jane's eyes on her, and got a little nervous.

"Jane, what is it?" she asked.

"It's just that…hmmm…how to say this…well, you just look different, that's all."

"Jane, you've seen me not at work and on the weekends before. This really shouldn't be all that new to you."

"I can't put my finger on what it is. For one, seeing you in PJs, and now seeing you in these super tight jeans? It's like, you look just as hot not as you do when you're dressed up at work."

Maura was flattered. She continued in on the omelet and fruit, which she had to admit was pretty good. She liked these little compliments from Jane, because honestly, she didn't really think Jane noticed these sorts of things.

"Well, detective, how did you think I slept? In a formfitting dress?"

"Naked, actually," Jane said with not much sarcasm in her voice. "I always pictured you sleeping naked, and hoped that one day I would see you naked. I guess we can check that off the list!"

Jane took another bite of her omelet. "This is really good by the way. I could certainly get used to this!"

Maura was still a little taken by what Jane had previously said. She had certainly fantasized about Jane, but really had no idea that Jane had done the same thing with her.

"Have you really thought about me in such a sexual manner?" she asked Jane.

"Of course Maura! Tell me you haven't done the same with me. Can you honestly say you haven't?"

"Oh no, I have…I really have. I just always thought I would be the one to admit it first, that's all."

Jane reached across the table and took Maura's hand. Maura didn't want to bring her next point up, but she felt she had to.

"You know Jane, we're going to have to start telling people soon, you do realize that, don't you? I can't lie to your mother forever…."

"Oh god, you're right. I'm just, well, nervous. I feel like my mom will be weird, and the rest of the boys club at the office will get hard-ons from the thought of two women together. But, I don't want to hide how I feel about you any longer."

"Me neither," Maura replied intently. "Well, let's do this. We'll wait a little while longer, then we'll find a way to come clean."

"Perfect!" Jane answered. She leaned in and gave Maura another kiss. She then went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. "So what do you want to do today?" she yelled.

"Anything. The world is ours!"


	8. Chapter 8

Maura waited for Jane to get ready and waited in the kitchen, but secretly sneaked looks at her. Jane really turned her on, and any chance to see her scantily clad was a bonus. So Maura peered through the slightly open door to see Jane in her bra and panties. This was certainly worth it as Maura continued to get revved up. Jane put jeans and a sweater on, and then headed out to meet Maura. it really was fascinating how their senses of style really complemented each other and turned the other one on. Jane loved Maura dressed to the nines in her couture fashions, and Maura loved Jane in jeans and a T-shirt.

"So what do you want to do today?" Maura asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. We can maybe go to the farmers market, and then to Faneuil Hall."

Maura loved that idea, and signed off on it. "There's also supposed to be a wonderful French film playing at Kendall Square. Perhaps we could partake in that."

Jane smiled. "Oh god. Are you going to try to change me and get me to be more cultured?"

"Heavens no Jane!" Maura responded sharply. She really didn't want Jane to change at all. "But I think it could be fun and nice. But if you want, we can go see a movie where people explode."

Jane laughed. "No, we can see your fancy schmancy French flick. But if it's too boring, you can't hold me responsible for falling asleep."

"Haha, I won't."

…

The two of them made it outside, and the air was beautiful. As they walked through the marketplace at Faneuil Hall, they held hands as they checked the fruits and vegetables. Things were so easy. Neither of them had ever felt this comfortable with anyone before, and they both wondered what took them so long. They sneaked kisses, and we very sweet and very affectionate with one another. No one seemed to care that they were showing some extreme PDA which was even nicer.

Jane reluctantly obliged to see Maura's "boring French movie" but she actually loved it. It was a quaint little story about a couple who falls in love at 19 and then becomes estranged and reconnects at their favorite restaurant by the Eiffel Tower fifteen years later. It made Jane think about all of her past relationships and how none of them meant anything now. It really seemed like Maura was endgame, and she absolutely loved that. As the credits rolled, Maura leaned her head on Jane's shoulder, and Jane gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. Maura always loved to read all of the credits, and she wanted to read the French to practice her conversational skills.

The two them left hand in hand. They had such a nice day together that both of them could certainly get used to. Then, out of nowhere a familiar voice chimed in.

"Jane, is that you? And Dr. Isles, is that you?"

Frost looked at both of them clear as day. He initially didn't notice that the two were holding hands. Both of them were interested in why he was watching a French movie in the theater by himself. Jane tried to snatch her hand away from Maura, but she did it a millisecond late, and he caught it.

"Hi Frost, how are you? What brings you here?"

Frost was embarrassed, because he was trying to potentially meet a vulnerable woman in the theater that he could attempt to woo. He also genuinely loved the filmmaking skills of this French director. Before he said anything, he noticed that the two of them were holding hands. Right then, his mouth went agape. Jane then pulled him aside.

"Before you say anything, let me just tell you. Yes, it's true. And NO ONE knows, so you have to keep your mouth shut. I'm serious Frost."

"Jane, this is huge. I can't even believe it. When did this happen?"

"About 10 days ago, and it's been amazing. I can't even begin to describe to you how much I love her. Please don't ruin this for me, or make fun of me."

"Jane I wouldn't think of it. But you realize you're not going to be able to keep this a secret for long, right?"

"I know. We're going to 'come out' - and shut up. I can tell you're thinking of some lame joke about that - soon. We're just waiting for the right time."

"Haha, I was going to say something but I'll spare you. I'm actually flattered that I'm the first to know, even if it is by accident. But I really am rooting for you two Jane."

He gave her a hug and then was off. Maura then rejoined her girlfriend and rested her chin on her shoulder and gave her a hug and a kiss. Even though Frost knew, she didn't care. She really, really loved Jane and wanted to scream it from the highest mountain. She truly didn't care who knew.

"So, is he going to say anything?" Maura asked.

"No, he won't."

Maura then leaned in and kissed Jane again. "That's good. But I do think we should start telling people soon…."


	9. Chapter 9

As Maura and Jane walked into Jane's apartment from a lovely dinner and a wonderful Saturday stroll, they really couldn't keep their hands off each other. Maura stuck her tongue really far down Jane's throat, and Jane returned the favor. Just as things were heating up even more, Maura's phone rang.

"Just ignore it," Jane said in-between kisses.

"What if it's an emergency? What if there's been a homicide? Jane, I really should get it."

"Maura, if there's been a homicide, why do you think no one's called me? Trust me, the world will be fine if you're disconnected for a night."

As Jane was about to toss Maura's phone away, she noticed it was her mother who was calling Maura.

"Why is my mother calling you?" she quipped.

"I don't know, I haven't been around much lately. She's not stupid Jane, she realizes…well, she thinks I'm with a guy I'm sure. She doesn't know that I've been spending time with her insanely beautiful daughter…"

Jane kissed Maura and then picked up her phone.

"Mom! Why are you calling Maura? Let me tell you that she's fine, and you don't need to worry about her!"

Jane hesitated as she listened to her mother on the other end.

"But this is so unlike Dr. Isles. I am just worried about her, that's all. She hasn't been home in two days…you know, she's not the type to just go away, unannounced!"

"Mom, once again, Maura's fine. Please don't call her unless she contacts you."

Jane hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. She then kissed Maura even more passionately than she had the first time. Realizing what had just happened, Maura pulled away for a second.

"Did you just out us to your mother?" she asked.

"No Maura. I just told her not to call you anymore, you heard me, now if you don't kiss me, i swear I'm going to have to…"

"Have to what?" Maura purred.

"Well, maybe I'll have to place you under citizens arrest…using these…." Jane reached in her bag and pulled out her handcuffs. Maura was insanely turned on by this, and hugged Jane and took her cardigan off. Jane unbuttoned Maura's blouse and then took her tank top off. FInally she got to her nude, lacy bra and unclipped it.

"Goodness Maura, how many layers do you have to wear?"

"Well, it was a little chilly out today, and I like to be warm and prepared. Am I the first person ever to do that?"

Jane laughed. "No, but you're definitely the first person to ever explain every little detail of everything as their girlfriend is trying to mount them!"

Maura got the hint and shut up as Jane took her breasts in her hands and circled Maura's beautifully erect nipples with her fingertips. Maura began to softly moan as Jane took her tongue and licked her beautiful, round breasts. Jane then migrated to her nipples and circled them over and over and over again with her tongue. Maura screamed as she was beginning to get hotter by the second. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as Jane continued to press her lips to her nipples. Jane could feel herself also getting close to the edge as she just loved to please Maura. She gave one last lap around Maura's beautiful breasts, and then she felt Maura cum underneath her. She also felt a nice gush completely soaking her pants and panties.

"Why are you so good to me," Maura purred.

"Because we're perfect for each other," Jane answered.

"OK, so you told Frost, which made me a little jealous because I wanted to be the first one to tell. Promise me I can be the next person to tell someone?"

"Absolutely.


	10. Chapter 10

"is it really Monday already?" Maura asked as she hit Jane's alarm clock. She couldn't believe the weekend was over and that both of them had to go to work and interact with other people. They had both become so comfortable with one another, and really genuinely loved being together. Right as Jane was about to respond, Maura's phone rang.

"Maura, who the hell is calling you this early on Monday morning?"

Maura looked at the front of her phone, as did Jane, and saw it was Jane's mother. Jane couldn't believe it.

"Let me answer it, please," Jane urged. "I told my mother to stop calling you, and to stop worrying about you. It's like her middle name is 'meddle'."

Maura couldn't help but laugh as her phone continued to ring. "Jane, if you answer my phone at 6:30 in the morning, your mom is going to know what's going on. Or at least she'll have several probing questions."

"Maura, I don't care, I just have to stop this."

As the phone continued to ring, Maura finally answered. Jane gestured in the background as she got out of her bed, telling Maura to tell her mother to stop calling her. Maura couldn't help but laugh at the crazy movements Jane was making.

"Angela, hi, it's Maura."

"I know it's you Maura, that's why I called. Now where are you?"

"Angela, I can assure you that I am fine, and being well taken care of. Now, I appreciate your concern, but you really don't have to worry about me. But, if it will make you feel better, I promise to be home later this evening."

As Maura pushed "end" on her phone, Jane was staring daggers at her. She hated how _her _mother was interfering in their lives, and calling Maura in really inopportune times.

"So, you're going to be at your place tonight, I see," she replied, very visibly annoyed.

"Well Jane, it was all I could say to get your mother off my back. You can come along, if you want."

"I think I'll do that. We can have dinner, and maybe officially tell her what's going on. I just can't get over how annoying she can be sometimes!"

"But you love her Jane. You guys are actually super cute together."

"If you say so."

Maura then got up and hopped in the shower, and got ready for work. She put on a really nice blue dress, with some killer nude Jimmy Choo heels. Jane got dressed in the standard "Jane" getup with regular black pants with a grey T-shirt and a black blazer over it. The two then snacked on coffee and bagels before heading over to the office.

* * *

><p>"Jane, seriously, I have to go to work, and so do you! Come on, please let me out of this car," Maura pleaded between kisses.<p>

"Well, I just don't know when we're going to see each other again…the streets of Boston have been quite quiet recently…"

"Jane, I promise, we'll see each other…now please let me go."

"Fine," she pouted as she kissed her once more. After Maura headed inside, Jane went to her favorite little cafe to confront her mother once again.

"Mom, I beg you, please stop calling Maura at weird times and meddling in her life. She's getting annoyed by it, but she's too nice to say anything to you."

Jane's mother looked at her as if to say "I don't give a fuck what you think."

"Wait, how did you know I called Dr. Isles this morning?" she sneakily asked.

"Well, of course I saw Maura on the way to the office, and she mentioned how you had called her, and I could tell she was annoyed. Now, I am begging you, please stop. And she's fine, and there's no new mystery guy in her life. I know you think that's what's going on."

As Jane's mother was about to respond, Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli," she answered in her normal tone.

"Really, OK. I'll be right there."

"OK mom, you're lucky there's been a homicide, but this isn't over."

* * *

><p>Jane, Frost and Korsak descended into the woods to find a man, brutally slaughtered. Maura was already on the case, wearing gloves and examining the body.<p>

"So what've we got," Jane asked.

"Steve Ainge, 34," Maura replied. "Whomever killed him wanted him to die and really, really suffer. There are two GSW's to the chest, and then another one, execution style in his head. Then, there are two stab wounds in his thighs, and his feet have been cut open."

"My goodness, what sort of sick son-of-a-bitch does this? He's almost eviscerated," Jane said.

"I'm not sure, but he was stabbed before he was shot, so whomever very much wanted him to suffer."

"How can you tell?" Jane asked.

"Well, there are several bruises on his hands, and arms, which show signs of a struggle. It seems like the gunshots were the last straw."

Jane always marveled in how well Maura spoke, and how good she was at her job. She also loved hearing her speak with all of that technical language. As Maura tended to the body, Jane and Frost spoke with potential witnesses, while Maura headed back to the office.

* * *

><p>Maura was going over some files, when I very familiar knock bestowed her door.<p>

"Come in," she yelled.

"Well, someone looks super sexy so hard at work, with some beautiful spectacles on!"

"Oh gosh Jane! You've definitely never seen me with my glasses on, I'm beyond embarrassed!"

"Embarrassed? No, there's no need for any of that. As a matter of fact, you look even sexier."

"Really?" Maura answered.

"Oh yeah. You've got that sexy librarian thing going on…super, super hot."

Jane kissed Maura passionately, and then both of them pulled away. Jane then noticed something on Maura's desk that was completely unrelated to any sort of case they were working on.

"What's that?" Jane probed.

"Oh it's nothing Jane. Have you gotten anywhere on Ainge?"

"Maura…you wouldn't be hiding something from me now, would you?"

"No Jane, and I shouldn't lie. It's a poem I've been working on…about how I feel about you. But it's not finished yet, so if you think I'm going to let you see it, then you're surely very mistaken."

"Awww Maura, you wrote something about me? How sweet!" Jane then held Maura's hand, which she loved to do.

"Well, of course," Maura was blushing, and was definitely embarrassed as Jane kissed her again. "I really love you Jane, and this has been the best relationship I've ever been in. I'm not just saying that because it's new and exciting, but you and I just really get each other. It's wonderful."

Jane kissed Maura again, and realized she needed to get back to the office. She then had another thought, regarding their plans for later.

"So what do you think about tonight?"

"Well, we'll play it by ear. If your mother becomes too unbearable, we'll just tell her. Do you think she'll really care that much?"

"Well, she won't care about me dating a woman. I mean, she's certainly questioned me before, and has dropped hints that she thought I was gay. Now, she'll get a little freaked out that it's you, but once she gets over the initial shock, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I sure hope so," Maura answered, stealing one last kiss from Jane.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura and Jane's mother were getting the final details ready for their dinner. Maura had the centerpieces and place-mats ready while Angela got the food ready. In an attempt to be fairly gourmet, she prepared chicken caccitore with some butternut squash and a some nice green salad. Maura wanted everything to be perfectly right for Jane, and scurried about to make sure it was.

"I don't know what all the fuss is Maura, it's just Jane coming over,"

Trying hard to fight back the smile that she had, Maura just answered very matter-of-factly.

"Well, I know, but you know home much I like decor, and organizing. Plus, it's always nice when Jane's sees a window into my somewhat high cultured existence."

As the table got set, the bell rang. Angela headed over, and had the audacity to not let Jane in immediately.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Mom, if you don't let me in right now, I swear. Stop being so freaking difficult."

Jane's mother obliged and let her in, and then gave her a very polite hug. Maura got all the food ready, and presented it on the table very nicely, hoping that something would catch Jane's eye.

"It all looks great mom, thanks for this," Jane said. "And Maura, I like all these fancy doodads you've got on the table. You always seem so high class, even though it's just me over here."

Maura smiled, and then the four of them sat down, and commenced their fabulous dinner.

"Everything's great mom, it really is. And you see Maura over here, and she's fine, so I beg you to stop worrying about her."

"I beg your pardon, but my concern for Dr. Isles is certainly none of your business, and I'll call her whenever I want to."

Maura sensed the tension, and also sensed that Jane was about to blurt out that they were together. Before anything else could happen, she tried to think quickly as to what she could say to ease everything.

"Jane, your mother's concern is sweet and it doesn't bother me. Now, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening."

There certainly still was tension, but the deliciousness of the food and wine certainly covered all of that up. Jane and Maura stole gazes into each others' eyes, and it took every ounce of energy from both of them not to jump the others' bones. About two thirds of the way through, Maura excused herself.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to freshen up a little. I'll be back shortly."

As she exited, Jane's heart sank. The idea of being left alone with her mother was less than ideal, and she was loving just staring at Maura's beautiful face. After about three minutes, she just had to excuse herself too.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second."

Jane's mother looked a little puzzled. "What? Dr. Isles is in there. Is it so bad having to sit and talk with me by yourself?"

Jane laughed a lot of the inside as her mother certainly knew her well. She knew when she was trying to avoid her. But, as well as she knew Jane, she still had no idea about what was going on with Maura."

"Don't lecture me mom. And that wine and water is going through me. I really have to go! Now, if you'll excuse me."

Jane sauntered down the hall and found Maura fixing her makeup in the bathroom. She scurried behind her and gave her a hug around the shoulders, and then turned her around and gave her a very, very deep kiss.

"Well, hello there detective, always a pleasure to see you," Maura purred.

"Maura, it's always amazing seeing you, but having to see you across from me, looking all sexy and not being able to do anything because of my annoying mother is like a form of torture.

Between kisses and touches and hugs, Maura thought. She felt the same thing Jane did, and really wanted to get their relationship out in the open.

"We really should tell your mother….tonight," she stated

Jane kissed her once more. She wanted to too, but she wasn't quite ready yet.

"I want to Maura, I really do. But I'm just not quite there yet. Can you please give me a little more time?"

"Sure. But she's going to find out sooner or later. I mean, we've both been gone for a pretty long time."

"Trust me Maura, I've known this woman a lot longer than you have. And while she has hinted at me being gay, there is no way she'll ever think the woman I love is you."

A silence went over both of them.

"What is it Maura, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine Jane. I just always get a kick out of when you say you love me. It's so beautiful, genuine and real when you say it."

The two then walked out of the bathroom into Maura's bedroom. Jane surveyed the area, and strolled around with her hands behind her back. She then checked on Maura's dresser and saw the poem that she had been working on.

"Oh shit, Maura, is this my poem?"

"Yes, Jane, it is, and it's done, but I wanted to frame it first, so please don't re-"

Before she could finish, Jane was already deep into it. She read it out loud:

I love your soft kisses.

I love your soft touch.

I love the way you bite your lip.

I love you soooooo much.

I love the way you look at me.

I love the way you smile.

I love the way you're shy sometimes,

Every once and a while.

I love it when you look at me,

When I'm not looking at you.

You think I do not realize it,

But really...I do.

I love the way you cuddle.

I love the way you sleep.

I love the way you rub your neck,

when you are thinking so deep.

I love all of you,

Your nose, your lips, your hair, your feet.

I will never stop loving you.

You are so amazingly sweet.

I love that I love you.

I have loved you from the very start.

I LOVE ALL OF YOU,

I now hand you the key to my heart.

After she finished, Jane sat on Maura's bed and just thought. This hit her like a ton of bricks, as no one had ever expressed these sort of feelings for her at all. Maura was truly the total package. Smart, funny, wise, and an amazing lover. Jane couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Maura, you wrote this? Really? With no help? I can't believe how terrific it is."

"Oh Jane, it was nothing. I just wanted to let you know how I felt," she said as she kissed her lovely dark haired girlfriend. "But we really should get back out there. Your mother is probably rearranging my entire kitchen."

"I really love you Maura, and this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me. I really, really love you."

"I love you too Jane," she said, kissing her one last time.

"What, did the two of you get lost?" Jane's mother scolded.

"No mom, relax. Maura was just showing me something, that's all."

Maura shot Jane a look, and when her mother looked down, Maura mouthed "I love you" to her. Jane giggled very softly, and looked down. As the evening drew to a close, she was thankful again. This poem had hit her hard, and she wanted to do something for Maura. The question was, what?


	12. Chapter 12

"Why is writing so frickin' hard?" Jane announced sharply as she shoved her laptop across her desk. She didn't realize what she said was so loud, and that everyone around her could hear her. Lucky for her, no one was really paying attention, except for Frost.

"So where's the muse?" He joked.

"Very funny Frost," she answered. "Now, have you come to torment me, or do you have something?"

He laughed, and handed Jane the file. "We got something on Ainge. We got the surveillance cameras off of the restaurant where he was last seen, and he's seen leaving with a busty blonde, and arguing with her."

"Any idea who she is?"

"Yeah, Korsak and I got the image blown up and the headed back to the restaurant, and they had her credit card receipt. Turns out her name is Brooke Dempsey, and she and Ainge were living together."

Jane read over everything feverishly, and realized that they did in fact have something. "So, any motive for murder?"

"Not that we can dig up right now, but we found out she is a doctor over at Mass General. You want Korsak and I to take it while you try to wake up your muse."

"Shut up, I'll go. I need to take my mind off of this anyway."

As the two drove over to the hospital, Frost just couldn't resist.

"So Jane, what is it that you're writing"

"Well, Mr. Nosy, it's actually a poem for Maura….about how I feel about her. She wrote me this amazing poem which I saw last night, and I just want to reciprocate, but I can't think of anything good. I just don't want her to think I'm dumb or something."

Frost looked over at Jane and gave her a look like she was crazy. "Jane, you know Dr. Isles would never think that."

"Yeah, I know. But she's so smart, and things like this come so easily to her. I just want her to know that I can do things like that too. But we're here now, so do me a favor and shut up about the writing?"

The two found Brooke in her office and questioned her, but couldn't make much of the interview. She admitted to being in a relationship with Ainge and to being with him and arguing with him the night he was killed, but all of that was circumstantial. They just couldn't figure out why she would want him dead. When they got back to the precinct, they researched a few more leads, all of which came up dry.

"Ok, I've gotta get outta here," Jane announced.

"Yeah, me too," Frost replied. "I hope you get done what you need to get done."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Jane said. "Wish me luck"


	13. Chapter 13

When Jane walked into her apartment, she saw a beautiful feast waiting for her. How Maura got into her apartment was beyond her, but she was thrilled to have the fantastic dinner waiting for her.

"Jane! So nice to see you. I went shopping and decided to whip something up for us. I had a couple of ideas, but landed on veal parmesan with some nice ceasar salad, braised baby carrots and a 1998 Chiraz"

Jane was surprised that Maura had gone to all this trouble, but was more than thrilled when she sat two and tasted the various ambrosias Maura had prepared. She was always someone who ate out of takeout cartons, but she could really get used to all the five star dining.

"My goodness Maura, all of this is amazing. Where on earth did you learn to cook like this?"

"I dunno, a little bit here, a little bit there. A little from mother, and actually a good amount from the food network"

Jane laughed and held out her hand, which Maura took. They both loved each other so much, and basked in all the glow. As Jane took another sip of the fabulous wine, she was feeling a little loopy. Not drunk, but just loose.

"Well, Dr., since you cooked, I guess I will be the one to do the dishes…"

"Great Jane! There is this documentary on PBS I want to watch on life in the Congo…as you scrub, I will be getting comfortable on your couch."

Jane laughed as Maura did not get her subtle little hint. "Maura, I'll do the dishes…but I'll do them tomorrow. Right now, you're in some serious trouble young lady…"

Maura looked very confused. "Trouble?" she thought. "What did I do? And what did Jane mean?"

"I'm sorry Jane, but I just don't quite understand. Did I offend you or upset you in some way? If so, I'm very sorry, and didn't mean to."

Jane thought it was so cute how apologetic Maura was, as she still wasn't understanding.

"Well Maura, I loved the dinner, but you got into my house without me knowing. Now, in the real world, we call that breaking and entering…."

Maura finally started to understand. "Well Jane, all I wanted to do was make you happy. But I understand. The law is the law, and I guess I need to be punished."

Jane reached inside her bag and grabbed her handcuffs. "Turn around, and put your hands on your head," she ordered.

Maura did as she was told as Jane approached her. Jane grabbed Maura's right wrist and cuffed in tightly, and did the same to her left, marrying them nicely together behind her back. She made sure she put the cuffs on extremely tightly so Maura could barely move.

"Wow Jane, they're a little tight, no?" Maura purred.

"Shut up, you worthless criminal!" Jane yelled. "Right now, you're in my world!"

"I had no idea you could be so mean detective…."

Jane grabbed Maura and kissed her passionately, and then shoved her down on the couch. She ripped her heels off and tossed them aside, which Maura didn't love, considering they were expensive Monolo Blanik's She then reached for Maura's dress and hiked it up, showing her very sexy black lacy panties.

"These are the type of panties a slut would wear," Jane whispered.

"Well I am a slut now, aren't I?" Maura purred back

Jane then turned Maura over and took her panties down. She saw her cuffed hands, and grasped the chain on them very tightly, causing Maura to scream.

"Shut up, bitch!" Jane yelled. Maura did as she was told. "Now as punishment for screaming…."

Jane reached back and spanked Maura really hard. She then reached back and did the same thing again, and again and again. Maura was writhing in pain, but she was very oddly turned on by what was happening. It was like she had taken Jane's best shot, and was still there, and ready to take on even more.

Jane turned Maura back over, and kissed her again. She then took her dress off and felt Maura's beautifully toned stomach. As she rubbed it, she worked her way back up to Maura's beautiful breasts and circled them with her tongue. Maura began to softly moan as Jane worked wonders, slithering and sliding her tongue all over the doctor's beautiful body. She sld down Maura's lovely body, and then found her beautiful pussy. She put her tongue very deep up there and slithered it around, causing Maura to scream and moan uncontrollably. Jane loved how Maura screamed her name over and over and over again, and she continued to feel her pussy with her tongue, and then to rub Maura's swollen clit with her fingers. This pleasure was getting beyond intense, as Jane had all of Maura's vices working. Pain and pleasure were working perfectly together, and Maura was one happy camper. Jane massaged Maura's clit with one hand and drew imaginary circles on Maura's stomach and nipples with the other, while she continued to plunge her tongue even further inside her. Maura screamed and screamed and screamed and then let out a fabulous orgasm as she screamed Jane's name. She felt bad, because all of her juices were all over Jane's couch, but Jane surely didn't care as she licked some of them up herself.

"Wow Jane, that was amazing," Maura purred.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself doctor."

"I did. I really did. I didn't know how I would feel about you spanking me, and yanking the chain on these cuffs, or actually being handcuffed, but all of it was amazing, and certainly added to the atmosphere."

"Why thank you Maura. You're so smart that I want to find ways to one up you…."

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane once more. "You don't have to one up me. But will you please take these off? They're killing my wrists."

"No problem." Jane then got the key and unlocked Maura, and the two fell asleep next to each other. It was so clear how in love they were.


	14. Chapter 14

Maura was a little disoriented as she woke up naked next to Jane. She looked at her wrists and saw just how scratched and bruised they were, and realized the dress she had for today was sleeveless. She really had no idea what explanation she was going to give her colleagues as to why she was so scratched up.

"Shit" she muttered softly.

Jane heard that and perked up. She had never heard Maura curse before, so this was certainly an occasion.

"Did I just hear profanity come out of your mouth Maura?" Jane said in a very flirty tone.

Maura didn't like cursing, as it was very unladylike but every once in a while, she needed to let loose, and this was one of those times.

"Yes, Jane, I'm sorry. I normally don't curse at all, but I am freaking out trying to figure out what I am going to tell all the people we work with about the scratches on my wrists."

"You can tell them whatever you want, Maura, you really can. No one in their wildest imagination is ever going to guess that I handcuffed you as we were having sex last night. Honestly, if someone's mind goes there, then I would have to give them kudos on good detective work."

It was really amazing how well Jane got Maura and vice versa. Though Jane didn't think she was in the same league intellectually as Maura, she always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. It was like as soon as Jane gave her reassurance to Maura, she eased up, and was able to relax and enjoy the rest of her day.

"What about your mother?" Maura asked.

"What about her?" Jane answered.

"I don't know Jane, you know how she is. She's always asking me pointless questions about nothing, so you know as soon as she sees my wrists, she's going to say something. I really hate lying to her Jane. I really think we should tell her."

"Well Maura, you can't give her the exact reason why your wrists look the way they do. If you do, one, I'll kill you, and two, my mom would be traumatized on ten thousand levels. But if you want to tell her about us, then we can. I will certainly do anything to support you baby."

Maura eased up, and suddenly felt a lot better. They decided they would invite Angela over that night for dinner and come clean about the whole situation. After getting dressed, Maura looked down at her wrists and realized that they actually didn't look as bad as she thought they did, and that probably no one would ask them about it. She was right, as no examiners or cops said a word.

* * *

><p>Jane stared at a blank computer screen again, trying to figure out something to write for Maura, but continued to come up dry. She hated that these things came so easily and naturally for Maura, but she had to try her hardest just to get a good sentence down. She wanted to write something memorable that Maura would cherish, but she just couldn't think of anything. Thankfully, Frost provided a welcome distraction.<p>

"We've got something on Ainge."

"Oh god, thank you Frost. My mind has turned into mush trying to write this stupid poem for Maura. Please tell me you've got something good."

"Still no muse?" He answered.

"No. Nothing. Really nothing. I can't believe how I just can't get anything down."

"You're trying too hard," he said nicely. "You gotta just let the words flow. Try and get it done when you don't expect it…then the words we'll come."

Jane gave him a look that basically said "are you crazy?" and then asked him about what he had.

"Turns out Dempsey knew about the life insurance policy Ainge had, and about a lot of family money…."

"What? She's a bigtime surgeon at Mass General, why would she need money? And we checked his financials, and saw he only had three grand in each of his accounts."

"Well it turns out there is really, really old family money in the Ainge empire. Even though the initial leads came up dry, it seems that he's a fifth cousin to the founder of Ainge Ealectronics, and the owner and founder loved him. The problem is, the wife hated him, and did everything to keep Steve out of the will, but he loved him too much."

"How does Dempsey fit into this?"

"Well, here's a picture of she and the wife meeting, and can you guess what they were talking about?"

"Ah, finally found the motive. I'll get a warrant for her place."

Things went smoothly as the two of them found the murder weapon inside a floorboard in her place, and then went to arrest her. The easy part seemed to be over, and now Jane just had to figure out how she was going to get through this dinner and tell her mom she was dating and in love with Maura.

"Jane, will you stop stressing? Everything's going to be fine," Maura said as she set the table. She was actually very excited to get this news sort of out in the open as she was tired of tiptoeing around Jane's mother. She was a little nervous about how Angela was going to react, but if she was mad, well, that's just too bad. Angela was very prompt, arriving exactly at 7, just as Maura was getting the center pieces ready for their really nice table.

"Maura, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we can hold out longer. I just…I don't know. I know my mom can be difficult, and she will really give me a hard time. I dunno, I am just stressing…ugh, why am I being so girly! I hate it."

Before Maura opened the door, she rubbed Jane's shoulders and leaned in and gave her a very sweet kiss on the lips. "Jane, it's going to be fine. Now, will you just relax? I'm going to let your mother in right now…."

"Gosh, what took you guys so long? I've been standing outside for five minutes already," Jane's mom said sharply.

"Sorry Angela, we were just getting the table ready. Would you like some wine?"

"Yeah, I guess. I hope it isn't too fancy."

"Nope, no fancy stuff tonight. I got it right up the street at the liquor store…Only $13.99"

All of them sat down, and there was definite tension in the air, but it was actually going better than Jane thought it would. They all made very polite conversation, and Angela was very complimentary of the lamb chops, mashed potatoes and baby carrots that Maura had prepared. As everyone was finishing up, Jane finally addressed the very large elephant in the room.

"Mom, I have to tell you something, and you have to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm finished. Got it?"

Jane's mother rolled her eyes. "OK Jane, out with it."

"OK mom, here it is. You know how Maura's be away from her place more than normal lately?"

"Yeah, I figured she had a new boyfriend. Am I wrong?"

"Well, that's sort of the case, but, she doesn't have a new boyfriend…exactly."

As Jane said that, Maura reached next to her and grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed it. Suddenly, the secret was out.

"Wow, Jane, do you mean to tell me you and Dr. Isles are a couple? Holy hell!"

"Well, Mom, yes, we are. And before you say anything judgmental, I just want you to know that this is the best relationship I've ever been in, and I love her more than anything in this world."

Maura gave Jane a very polite kiss.

"Jane, this is great. Honestly, I don't know if anyone can do better than Dr. Isles"

Well, thanks for that ringing endorsement mom," Jane said sarcastically.

"If I may Angela, I have to say, I am very lucky to have Jane. She has certainly been fantastic for me as well, and she is the best partner I could possibly be with. So, I'll say, I'm the lucky one."

"Well my daughter is special," Angela said. "And I am very happy for both of you!"


	15. Chapter 15

Maura examined a body on her table as she had done a thousand times before, but this time felt more special. After all, it was the day after she and Jane had told Jane's mother Angela that they were dating, and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. As much as she liked the secrecy and sneaking around - and to an extent they were still doing that - she liked it much better when other people knew. So, now that Frost and Jane's mother knew, she felt like she could relax a little and really be herself.

As she continued to examine the body, she thought and thought. Her mind wandered as she thought about Jane and when she would see her next, but she also realized just how hard this job could be. She was examining a woman, Donna Alvarez who had been brutally assaulted and killed by exsanguination due to 52 stab wounds she suffered. "God, I can't believe there are people out there that are this sick, twisted and deranged," she thought as she looked at the patterns of the wounds. Whomever did this really did a number on Alvarez. She was stabbed all over her body, and the killer slashed in-between her fingers and toes and also had sliced her lips off. As a result, there wasn't much evidence to find the sordid freak who did this. Just as she was getting a little down, a very familiar voice made her feel better.

"Hey there you sexy Doc," Jane said as she walked up to Maura and hugged her from behind. As Jane hugged Maura, she felt better even though they weren't any closer to catching the crazy person that did this.

"Jane, what if someone walks in!" Maura said in jest, not really caring if someone did walk in.

"Well, then I guess we're caught," Jane said as she give Maura a very polite kiss on the cheek. Jane squeezed Maura tightly around her stomach, and there was so much sexual chemistry between them, but they really couldn't fool around right now, and it was killing them. Jane tried to quickly change the subject, but it didn't matter as the two of them were still insanely hot for each other.

"So what have you got?" Jane asked. As much as she loved being with Maura, she also wanted desperately to put this sick bastard behind bars.

"Unfortunately not a lot Jane, but whomever did this was one obsessively crazy animal. Donna's been stabbed 52 times all over her body, and due to how short each cut is, it seems like the weapon was some sort of short-blade folding knife."

As Maura spoke, Jane feverishly wrote down everything that she said.

"Anything else?"

"Well, the fact that the killer cut her lips off shows he or she wanted to conceal all her identities. And, I noticed some tiny track marks in-between her fingers and toes which had also been brutally sliced, so you should try to find out if she was an addict, and where she might have gotten her stuff."

Jane was thankful for this information as she and the rest of the homicide team really had no other leads.

"Any luck finding the murder weapon?" Maura asked.

"None whatsoever," Jane answered. "But now at least we know what kind of knife we're looking for. Frost and I will go back to the scene and see if anyone saw her leave with anyone, and then we'll talk to her roommate and family. I really want to see whoever did this put away for life."

"I know you do," Maura said, approaching Jane and giving her a nice little hug. She then leaned in and gave her a kiss, which turned into a very passionate makeout. All of the sudden, Jane pulled away for a second.

"This is really turning me on, Doc," Jane whispered. Maura loved it when Jane called her "doc". "I never thought I could make out with someone right in front of a dead body, but you really seem to bring out all of that in me," she purred as she returned the kiss to Maura.

"Well, there have been studies about aphrodisia around dead bodies," Maura whispered. All of the sudden, she heard Jane chuckling.

"I can always count on you to say something highly intellectual when we're making out," she laughed.

"Well that's who I am Jane, and who you fell for. You wouldn't want me to change now, would you?"

"Of course not," Jane answered sexually, but as the words came out of her mouth, she found Korsak find his way into Maura's office, while both of them pulled away quickly and made it seem like they were just examining the body.

"Jane, we found Donna's roommate, so we should go interview her…now" he said.

"No problem, I'm on it."

As he left, she turned to Maura and gave her one more kiss.

"Sorry this got interrupted baby, but we'll certainly continue this later."

With that, she was out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Maura was definitely quite an interesting character. She absolutely loved her job as a medical examiner, but as her relationship with Jane persisted she absolutely loved doting on her. Despite the long hours, she always found a way to get back home and do something nice for Jane. She realized that Jane was stressed about the Alvarez case, so she made her a very nice dinner of risotto with chicken, mushrooms and braised baby carrots. Instead of a fine, aged wine which she normally preferred with her meals, she opted for two ice cold Miller High Lifes, a favorite of Jane's. Everything was coming together. Jane didn't love the fancy schmancy stuff and Maura understood that, but at the same time, she didn't want Maura to change who she was. Just as she was getting everything ready, she heard Jane's key twist in the lock. The two of them had exchanged keys to each other's places already which was a big step, and the right move, but a little nerve-wracking.

The footsteps certainly helped guide Maura's enthusiasm. Even though she had seen Jane earlier in the day, she always looked forward to when work was over because this was the time they didn't have to hide from anyone. This was when the two of them could act normal and be a couple. This was when everything seemed normal.

As Jane entered, Maura sensed that she was exasperated.

"Oh god, Maura, please beer me!" She announced as she walked in. "I can't believe how much of a bitch this case has been. We spoke with Alvarez's roommate, Cassandra and that was a complete dead end. I hate being so stymied like this."

The fact that Jane didn't seem to notice all the work that Maura had put into making Jane comfortable slightly irked her. But she realized that Jane had never been someone who went to a lot of trouble for anything, nor someone who cared that much about stuff like this. This was an adjustment that both of them were still making, and they were trying to figure things out.

"My poor baby," Maura said, taking Jane's hand. "Now, you sit down, and drink your beer and let me take care of you."

Jane looked around and saw the lovely dinner and the two beers sitting on the table and immediately felt guilty for not noticing them before going on her rant. As Maura rubbed her shoulders she began to fall into a slight trance. Maura was just magic with her fingers, as she undid all of the knots in Jane's shoulders and back.

"Maura, I'm so sorry. This is all so lovely, and just what I needed. I should have said something sooner, but I am just so pissed that we are getting nowhere with this case."

"I know how much you care about your cases babe," Maura responded as she rubbed up and down Jane's back. "You work for justice for everyone, and when it's not immediately there, it frustrates you, and your emotions bottle up and tend to bubble up. But just know, I am certainly here to help you relieve tension and stress. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me and I'm not on your team."

Maura's long fingers and wonderful hands were certainly working wonders and Jane was feeling a lot better. As she sipped her beer and eyed the food, she calmed down and realized how lucky she was to have a girl like Maura to help her through all of this. Some of this was new to her. Well, being with a woman was certainly new to both of them, but never had Jane been with anyone who was as perceptive, thoughtful and caring as Maura. Never had Jane been someone who cared about her as much as Maura did. This was such a willing and new surprise to everyone that all parties involved loved.

"This food looks amazing," Jane whispered as she was continuing to fall under the spell of Maura's magic fingers. "How long did you spend on this, babe?"

"Not long at all Jane, the recipe is actually pretty simple…I shutter to say this, but I think even you could do it…"

"Don't hold your breath," Jane replied. "You know my culinary skills peaked at grilled cheese and pouring cereal."

"Oh stop it Jane!" Maura exclaimed. "Cooking is fairly simple. If you can read, you can make something. You just have never _cared _about being a culinary master."

"You got that right, Maura. Now, as amazing as your hands feel on me, I am dying to try this food. Can we please get into your veritable feast?"

"Why certainly Jane…would you like another beer?"

"It's like you can read my mind."

The two sat and dined, and held hands and engaged in some great conversation, not at all related to work which was definitely a nice to have this sort of departure from everything.

"Maura, this is so awesome. I swear, you know everything."

"Haha, far from it Jane. It's funny, risotto is normally _prima _in traditional Italian households, which means the first course. Often you just see the rice mixture with the broth. Also, in traditional Italian households, when you do see it as a main course, it's often with ossobuco, which I thought about doing here, but I wanted to put my own spin and variation on it. Do you like it?"

"I swear Maura, you know more than anyone I know. And of course I love it. And I love you."

"Awww, Jane, I love you too."

Jane then took one last swig of her beer and got up and gave Maura a very passionate kiss on the lips. She still felt a little badly for being too involved in her own stuff when she walked in the door, but figured that this was going to make up for it. She was so thrilled to have Maura, and as their lips pressed together, she was continuously reminded about just how lucky she was.


	17. Chapter 17

"How cool is this?" Jane said as she and Maura walked hand in hand down the street. The two of them were actually doing a very nice job concealing things from the department, aside from Frost, who of course already knew.

"It is quite lovely Jane. While I do enjoy sneaking around the office and kissing you passionately on my desk, I do like the feeling of being a normal couple, doing what normal pairs do. It certainly is quite refreshing and nice."

Just as Maura said that, she felt Jane squeeze her hand really hard. She wondered what could be going on. It could only be one of two things. Either she saw someone she knew and was a little uneasy, or she had some sort of spasm or something. Given the fact that she was a doctor and knew Jane and Jane's body better than anyone except for maybe Jane, she realized it was probably the former, not the latter.

"Gosh, Jane that hurts! But who is it? Is it someone we have to avoid?"

"You'll see in a second, but this one is quite a doosey."

Before Maura could even react a very familiar face and voice greeted both of them.

"Hey Jane! How are ya?" Giovanni said. For once, Jane loved just how dense he was as he didn't seem to understand or see that Jane was holding hands with a woman.

"I'm fine Giovanni. How are you? Are you still over there at the garage fixin' cars?"

"Yep, sure am. And I am sorry Maura, where are my manners? How are you?"

Despite all of his shortcomings Maura always thought Giovanni was a nice guy. She couldn't believe that she had actually tried to have sex with him once upon a time. Now, that felt like a thousand years ago as the only person she even remotely thought of in a romantic setting was Jane.

Maura looked him up and down, and felt nothing. She was relieved she felt that way, not because she was nervous about being attracted to a man, but she just didn't want any of those weird, initial feelings that she once had to resurface.

"I'm great, Giovanni. Next time I take my car in, I want you to check out the fan belt. It's making a weird noise and I think it might be due to some slippage. It is a serpentine belt, and as a result a rather foul and unpleasant odor due to some of the conflagrating."

"You realized his head probably exploded as you said that sentence, right," Jane whispered to Maura.

Giovanna stared blankly. Maura then realized she needed to dumb things down a little bit for him.

"i think my fan belt is shot and it's causing a burning smell," she said politely.

"Ohhhhh, Ok Dr. Isles. I can certainly check that out for you, and it shouldn't run you too much."

"Great thanks."

Before he walked away, one more thing dawned on him. Not realizing that this was probably something somewhat private, and also because he had no filter, he just launched into it.

"Hey, Jane, before I forget, how is that new lady in your life?"

Jane's eyes got wide and tight. He wasn't being subtle or sarcastic or insinuating anything about her and Maura. He was too dense for that. Someone must have told him something.

"Um, excuse me? What are you talking about, Giovanni?"

"Oh, your mom brought her car in for a tune up, and she mentioned how happy you were with some special lady, and that she had never seen you this happy and that the girl was absolutely amazing. But, she didn't tell me who it was."

"Well, Giovanni, I am very happy. Anyway, we should go."

The two of them walked off, hand in hand and he didn't suspect a thing. As they sat down for coffee, Jane seethed that her mom would say such personal things about her love life.

"I absolutely can't believe my mom would tell Giovanni of all people something so personal about me. Why would she do such a thing?"

"Oh relax Jane," Maura responded as she extended her hand and Jane took it. "It's ok. And I'm sure your mom was just excited for you and wanted to tell someone. She only wants the best for you."

"I know, but, still. You know how guarded I can be, and I just don't want anything to screw this up."

Maura reached over the table and brushed a stray curl from Jane's chocolate brown eyes. "Man I love this face," Maura said.

"And I love your touch," just whispered softly back.

Before anything rated X happened, they realized they were in a very public place, so they restrained themselves. Maura gave Jane a sweet peck on the lips, and then thought for a second.

"If you're really mad at your mom Jane, we can say something. But I don't think you are."

"You're right Maura, I just didn't think she was talking about it. But, she told the right guy. I swear, Giovanni is completely clueless."

"That's certainly one of his better qualities," Maura laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

"I swear, I can't do this," Jane screeched as she clenched her fists in frustration and shoved her laptop across her desk. "All of this writing comes so easily to Maura and I just can't do it. I've been trying to figure out how to do this and just struggling so hard. How is it that people out there are writers?"

Frost laughed. Jane was such a skilled detective that it was a little refreshing to him when things didn't come as easily to her. With all that said, he wanted to help her out a little.

"OK, let me see what you've got, Jane."

"Um, Frost, Hell no. Not even when I'm dead. Not a soul can see this, only Maura. That's it."

"Come on, I won't tell a soul."

Jane thought for a second and then relinquished her feelings and let him see what she had written. She never had these sort of insecurities before, but when she dealt with anything Maura related she got very sensitive and extremely protective of both of them.

"Ok, Frost, but you can't tell a soul what's here, and if you do….well, I'm a detective and I will find out…and when I do, I will hunt you down…."

He laughed, and told her he wouldn't say anything and then checked out what was on Jane's computer. He actually loved what he saw and wondered why Jane was so insecure about it. He read the words off the screen to himself and was captivated. They read like this:

There is peace in my soul For such a long awaited time

There is love in my life A love of melody and rhyme.

Once you took hold of my heart I knew no other could have reached

As whispered fate took my hand To levels only you could reach.

You in my life Will live eternally

I knew the first night we met You were meant for me.

"Jane, this is outstanding. Why are you so nervous about showing it to Maura?"

"Frost, don't bullshit me, if it sucks, please tell me it sucks."

"As much as I wanted it to suck Jane, it's really good. But why are you stressing so much? You realize she is completely devoted to you and she would love anything you wrote her, but she is absolutely going to love this. Just give it to her, you won't regret it."

Jane got a little shy which was unlike her. She was normally this tough-as-nails, hard-nosed bitch cop, but Maura softened her. She just wanted everything to be perfect for her, and although it was cheesy, she wanted to feel like she was worth it.

"Frost, do you remember that case we did a couple of years ago at BCU?"

"Um, yeah Jane, what about it?"

"Well, I remember thinking, when I saw Maura on that campus with all the students, how she is part of this completely different world that I'm nowhere even remotely close to. I certainly knew she was an intellectual, due to all the rambling and all the mumbo jumbo she spits out, but for some reason, this definitely hit me."

Frost completely understood where Jane was coming from, as he had a similar back and forth with Korsak during that case. Their spat was much more juvenile than what Jane was describing, but he did understand the emotion.

"Jane, I'll just say this. Yes, Dr. Isles is well schooled and such, but she loves you for a reason. And she really doesn't care about whether or not you went to a fancy college or not. She loves you for the person you are."

This did make Jane feel a little better which was a relief.

"Well, after the case, she _did _say that I was smarter than so many intellectuals she's come across. And that my street smarts were unparalleled."

"And she's right Jane. And please, you're smarter than Dr. Isles in many ways, ask her who started for the 1986, Celtics…talk about clueless"

"Oh god, Frost, don't get me started. We're trying to ease into sports right now, but all she knows is fencing…and a little swimming…it's definitely going to take time….And by the way, the starting five for that team was Dennis Johnson, god rest his soul, Danny Ainge, Larry Bird, Kevin McHale and Robert Parish, AKA "the chief". Next time, please give me a tougher trivia question."

Jane smiled as Frost gave her a playful hug. She felt better about all of this, and was now very confident that Maura would like her poem.

Jane exhaled and felt better about what she had done. She then realized that things were going to be OK, and that she'd give the poem to Maura and both of them would feel better about it in the long run. She was a little uncomfortable because Maura's words were so beautiful, but she loved the fact that she was exposing herself in a way that she hadn't with anyone else in her life. No one had seen this side of her, and she was ecstatic that Maura would be the first to see it.


	19. Chapter 19

It was so interesting because when Jane was questioning a suspect she wanted to nail to the wall, she never was nervous. She never shook. She was so steely and steady and that's the way she liked it. But when it came to Maura she became this really nervous schoolgirl which was just completely not like her. If all went well, she was going to give the poem to Maura and tell her even more how she felt which was never easy for her. She was actually excited about it, and she got even more excited when Maura walked through her door.

As the key turned in the lock, she had so much anticipation. Then, when Maura entered, she was a complete vision.

Jane rushed up to Maura and gave her a very passionate kiss, and then pulled away, not before she rubbed Maura's very toned stomach.

"Well hello to you," Maura said as she set her bag down. "Before I say anything Jane, I have a surprise for you."

"What the hell could this be?" Jane thought. Maura was so intuitive, and very, very in tune with what Jane liked, so this could really be anything. As she waited, Maura reached into her bag and brought out two tickets to something.

"Surprise," the doctor exclaimed as she handed the tickets to Jane.

"Oh my god, Maura, are you crazy? You got us Celtics tickets…for tonight?! I can't believe it! How did you even get these?"

"Oh Jane, I know someone who knows someone, and I knew the great passion, exuberance and gusto in which you root for the wonderful franchise which is the Celtics, so when I the person offered me the tickets, I had no choice but to oblige."

"Maura, these seats are awesome! I can't believe you did this for me, and yes, we're going." As Jane hugged Maura once more, she looked at her watch and realized they needed to get going. "Crap, Maura, we've gotta run. At this rate, we're going to miss warm ups."

Maura looked confused and really had no idea what Jane was talking about, but realized that Jane did, so she very quickly changed into something green and casual and made her way into Jane's car.

When the two arrived, Maura couldn't believe her eyes. Tons of people wearing green Celtics jerseys who were extremely passionate and "hydrated" filed into seats before the game started. Jane then pointed out who to look out for which she actually loved doing. Normally, it was Maura who pointed out little tidbits of knowledge to Jane, but now, their roles were reversed.

"You've gotta watch Rondo, Maura, he's awesome," Jane said as she tugged on her shirt. "He's one of the best point guards in the NBA."

"The point guard?" Maura said. "You mean, the player who distributes the ball to everyone else, and makes sure they are all in the right spots?"

Jane smiled. "It looks like someone has been reading up on basketball, right?"

As the game started right then, Maura knew she was busted and gave Jane a very playful shove.

"Wait a second Jane. Isn't that street informant guy you get some info on also named "Rondo?" Do you think that's a coincidence?"

As smart as Maura was, it baffled Jane how unbelievably dense she could be, and how she struggled to put the most rudimentary and elementary things together.

"Yes, Maura, you finally got it! And I doubt that's his real name. I am sure he takes his alias from the Celtics point guard."

Maura smiled, and right as she did so Rajon Rondo found Kevin Garnett along the baseline for a sweet reverse lay up. When he did so, Maura stood, clapped her hands and shrieked, and yelled "go Celtics!" Jane had never seen her do anything like that before, and absolutely loved how into the game she was.

"Did you see that Jane? I can't believe the grace and fluidity Rondo moves with. And that pass was truly sensational, and the way Garnett contorted his body and released the ball and the absolute pinnacle of his jump, with the precise trajectory and spin was truly remarkable."

"Can't you watch the game and say things normally?" Jane quipped.

Maura smiled. "Well, that's just what makes me "me" and you do love me…"

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura, and right then, Rondo found Paul Pierce for an open three-pointed which he nailed. Two plays later, Brandon Bass got behind the defense and dunked it on a fast break. Maura stood and cheered again, which Jane absolutely loved.

Just as the third quarter was winding down, Maura went to the ladies' room and then to get two beers. Jane waited patiently and was excited that the Celtics were beating the Bucks handily, and as Maura returned, she noticed a big group around them applauding. She was pretty confused as to what was happening, and Maura was too, until Jane looked up.

"Oh god, Maura, they put us on the 'kiss me' cam…."

Maura had no idea what that was, but figured it out quick. They only had a few seconds before they had to decide what to do, and she whispered "you wanna?" to Jane, and she just smiled back at her and planted a very sweet kiss on her lips that the audience loved. Not many people knew whether or not they were a couple, but that moment was important to both of them. Neither cared who saw them, and they were able to let their guards down and just be who they were.

After the kiss, Jane took Maura's hand, and then Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder. They knew they were in a great place, but this was the safest either one of them had felt in a really long time. As they held hands and watched the Celtics dribble out the clock, no one said anything to them. People seemed to be happy for them and not objecting one bit.

"What a great game!" Maura said. "We'll have to come again sometime. This was absolutely amazing."

"Yeah it was Maura. And I'm so happy you brought me. Now, let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20

Jane walked inside her apartment, hand in hand with Maura, and before her coat was even on the ground, the two of them were in a full blown lip lock. It was like the "kiss me" cam at the game was not enough, and the two of them were just so turned on that they couldn't help themselves.

"I swear, you have the softest lips in the world," Jane whispered as she pressed her lips against Maura's once more. "I bet I could kiss you all day long if I had to."

"You know, keeping the labium superius oris and labium inferius oris, soft, is not easy, but I find it best to use a little bit of honey and brown sugar on the exterior to exfoliate. That really helps both of them to get the best texture for optimum kissing."

"Jesus, Maura, as I'm making out with you, you have to drop some sort of intellectual bomb, don't you? I swear, you are the oddest, but most amazing girl I have ever met."

Maura smiled, and leaned in and kissed Jane. This time, she didn't say anything, but just planted a very wet kiss dead smack on Jane. The two of them were so engrossed in each other and just so happy to be with one another. They often got lost in each other and this was sort of one of those times. Jane wasn't lying about what she said before. She definitely could kiss Maura all day long if she had to. But here, she actually showed some restraint. She pulled away for a second, and it was actually the perfect cover, because Maura thought she had done something wrong, but actually Jane was just setting her up to give her her poem.

"Maura, I have something for you," Jane said nervously. "Now, I've been working on it for a while, and I'm a little nervous that it sucks, but honestly, you are the only person I would ever consider doing something like this for. Also, I am really putting myself out there, so if it sucks, please keep it to yourself."

Maura laughed. "Jane, nothing you do sucks. You are a perfectionist in most regards, so I can't see you really sucking at anything, and I'm sure anything you give me will be absolutely lovely. Now, whatever it is, can you please give it to me so I can resume kissing my beautiful girlfriend?"

Jane loved hearing that out loud. So, she braved the storm and reached in her bag and pulled out the paper her poem was written on. She had typed it out, but at the last minute she decided to hand write it. It just seemed more personal that way.

"Here you go Maura," she said nervously as she handed Maura the paper. "I worked for a while on this. Your words were so beautiful to me that I wanted to return the favor. I don't have the background you do in poetry, but I just tried to write from the heart."

"Jane, you wrote me a poem? Are you kidding me?" Maura said, completely shocked. Never in a million years would she think Jane would do anything like that for her. But, tonight was a true testament as to how they had rubbed off on each other. Maura went to a celtics game and loved it, and Jane gave Maura a handwritten poem.

As Maura read Jane's beautiful words, her heart raced. She would have loved anything Jane had written her, but this was so beautiful. The prose was so elegant, and Jane just had a way with words. She touched Maura's soul, and when she was finished, she shed a slight tear.

"Maura, sweetheart, are you OK?" Jane asked.

"Jane, I'm more than OK. This was absolutely beautiful, and I am so touched that you found it in your heart to write me these beautiful words. I can't believe you did this for me. Where on earth did you learn to write like this?"

"Well, I have a pretty good muse," Jane said. "And honestly, I just thought about you, and tried to channel you. 'How would Maura write this? What would she do?' After that, it was relatively easy, but I did hit a few hard mental blocks. But when it was finished, I thought you might like it."

Jane was bullshitting some now, because she was insanely nervous about how Maura was going to react, and Frost could attest to that. But, now that Maura loved her work, she could backpedal a little, and Maura would never know the difference. This was really the perfect end to the perfect night and neither one of them wanted to jeopardize anything, so they just sat, cuddled and enjoyed each other as the night went on. Before they knew it, the sun was rising and each of them had to get to work.


	21. Chapter 21

Christmas time was always a fun time in the Rizzoli household, with all of Jane's family around. Angela always made a terrific dinner, and the rest of them sat around the tree, drank egg nog and opened presents. It truly was one of the best times of the year, and this time it was going to be even better with Maura joining the clan. Angela knew about them, but this was going to be the time that they told the rest of Jane's family. The one person that made them slightly nervous was Frankie, as his mouth was fairly big, and the last thing they needed was him letting something slip at the office. Both of them told Maura's mother over Skype and she was beyond thrilled for them. She was very liberal and didn't see two women being together as any sort of issue.

"Merry Christmas," Maura said as she gave Jane a hug around the neck. Angela and Tommy were in the living room of Jane's apartment while Frankie snoozed the morning away in the guest room. Jane was so happy that all of them were together, and just couldn't even begin to describe how happy she was that she and Maura didn't have to live in secret anymore.

"Someone get Frankie up," Angela remarked. "He's always been a late sleeper. I swear, he was one of the only five year old kids who wasn't awake at 6 AM to open presents."

"Mom, just let it be," Jane said. "It's Christmas, and he'll be up soon."

"You know, if we were in Dr. Isles' house, we wouldn't be so cramped like this," Angela chided. "And I'd have more of a kitchen to work with."

"Well, you're welcome mom for allowing you to stay in my home," Jane joked. "And here I was thinking I did something nice, and all you can talk about is how much nicer Maura's place is than mine."

"Both of you, stop it," Maura interjected. "It's Christmas. Can you both please try not to argue for a second?"

"Dr. Isles is right," Angela conceded. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

Just as she said that, Frankie rose from Jane's guest room. This made Maura very happy because she was itching to give Jane her present, and now, with everyone awake, she could do so. She always was super happy to finally tell the rest of them that they were a couple.

"It's about time, sleepyhead," Jane joked. "Mom thought you were going to sleep right through Christmas."

Frankie rubbed his head a little confused. He then took a sip off coffee which Angela had made and looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Are you kidding me,?" He said. "It's only 8:30! I totally do not buy these 'sleepyhead' remarks!"

"OK, OK, you're awake now, can we just start opening presents?" Angela asked.

Jane's tree was perfectly decorated, and all of them gathered around and started handing each other gifts. Maura wanted to make sure she had everyone's attention when she gave Jane her present. Everyone was exchanging some good stuff, and finally, it was time for the two of them to swap presents.

"Jane, hey, can I give you my gift?" Maura asked. The room went oddly and almost eerily silent. Now, Maura was starting to get a little nervous as there was a bit of a stage for her. She didn't have performance anxiety in basically anything, but she always wanted the approval of Jane's family.

"Sure you can, Maura. I have yours too. Do you want to go first?"

"Yes, I can do that. In chess, they say the player who goes first holds a slight advantage, and I have always been privy to that theory," Maura said. "So, I'll definitely give you my gift first."

Jane rolled her eyes. "There you go again with all of that."

Maura laughed and reached into her wallet, which had two envelopes. One was fairly thick, and the other was pretty thin. Jane looked a little confused as to what could be in these, but was very excited at the possibilities.

"You choose. Whichever you want first."

Jane got a weird look on her face, but trusted Maura. Tommy was still opening gifts, as was Frankie, but Angela was glued to Jane and Maura.

"OK, I'll take this one," Jane said as she reached for the thicker envelope. She shook it for a second, then opened it and found Celtics tickets for ten more games during the season.

"Maura are you kidding me?! I can't believe you did this for me….and now, you _will _become a Celtics fan!"

Jane then reached for the smaller envelope. This one was really thin, and whatever was inside it was basically a single sheet of paper. She tried to think of what it could be, but kept drawing blanks, so she just gave in and opened it. In the envelope she found a small print out with a reference number, then, she saw a big Red Sox emblem. This was official Red Sox stationary, and then her eyes guided her to the bottom of the sheet which read "you are officially a Red Sox season ticket holder!". Jane stared at the paper, flabbergasted and in shock. Though Maura was extremely generous, she couldn't believe that she had done these two things for her.

"Maura, I'm speechless. You have got to be the sweetest and nicest person in the world. Thank you so much."

"Well, what is it?" Tommy asked. Just then, Jane realized that she hadn't disclosed it to everyone. She handed him the paper which Angela and Frankie also saw.

"Oh shit, Jane are you serious? You've gotta take me to some games!" Tommy exclaimed.

"The tickets are for all of you, but mostly Jane," Maura joked. "But seriously, I want your family to enjoy them, and Jane, make sure you take your brothers to a few games."

"You're lucky to have a friend like Dr. Isles," Tommy said. "This, this is a seriously special gift."

"Well, she's a seriously special woman," Jane remarked, clutching Maura's hand, which nobody seemed to notice. "And that's why I am head over heels in love with her." As she said that, she gave Maura a kiss, which _everyone _noticed.

"Whoa!" Frankie yelled. "Are you kidding me? When did this happen?"

"About seven months ago," Maura said. "And it's been a great ride."

"Well Tom, I guess you win, will you take a check? I don't think I have any cash on me," Frankie conceded sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, what does Tommy win?" Jane asked.

The room went silent.

"Well, you see maybe two years ago, Tommy and I made a bet about whether or not you two would ever hook up," Frankie explained. "And I said, 'no', 'no way at all' and he said yes, you guys would. We didn't put any timetable on the bet, so here we are."

"I can't believe you two!" Angela yelled. "Making money off of your sister like that! That's not right…but I can't believe you didn't include me in this little bet!"

"So wait a minute, let me get this straight. You guys made a bet about whether or not I was gay?" Jane sarcastically asked.

"Well, not really," Tommy explained. "That was never disclosed in the terms. I just figured if you were going to ever hook up with a woman, it would be Dr. Isles…and it turns out I was right."

"So how much did you bet?" Maura interjected.

"What was it Tommy? 100 bucks?"

"Yeah, i think that's right.

"Good to know you always have the support from your family," Jane joked. She honestly was not surprised that they did something like this. She loved them, but they could be awfully sophomoric sometimes. She laughed that off and went to get Maura's present. She had put it under the tree and wrapped it with everything else, slightly hiding it from the other gifts, but not really. Angela was now fully ensconced in the kitchen cooking and not really paying attention to anything else. Tommy and Frankie were watching the parade on TV so the two of them really had the moment to themselves.

"Here you go Maura," Jane said, handing her a box. Maura shook it for a second then slightly ripped the paper and folded it back up perfectly. "Oh my god Maura, just rip and tear it! I want you to see what I got you!"

"Well, I want to make sure you can re use the paper!" Maura joked, folding up the paper even more. Jane had enough of this and took the small package from her and ripped the paper to shreds before handing it back to her. Maura smiled, and then opened up the box and saw a beautiful cartier bracelet that was white gold with some diamonds around the sides.

"It's something called a 'love' bracelet," Jane said. "Your mom helped me pick it out, said you always wanted something like this."

"Jane…I can't believe it. This is absolutely gorgeous." She looked at it some more. "Yes, this is standard nickel alloy, very typically used it jewelry for white gold. And these stones are exquisite, just of the most perfect clarity."

"Well, that all sounds nice," Jane said. "The woman at the store said it was nice, and top of the line, and I told her 'well, my girlfriend deserves the best."

Maura blushed. "Well, you may be right, and this bracelet is absolutely beautiful, and I'll never take it off my wrist," she said. "But _you _are the best, and if I deserve the best, it means that I deserve you."

Jane leaned in and gave Maura a kiss and held it pretty long. The guys were still glued to the TV. It boggled jane that these guys could have two attractive women kissing right in front of them and not react. Finally, Angela summed them to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready!" She ordered. Everyone gathered around the table and began to serve themselves.

"This is shaping out to be a pretty awesome Christmas," Tommy said.

"Yeah, it really is," Jane replied, looking deep into Maura's eyes.

.


End file.
